


【DV】Foible

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 4dv🔞不要在注重外表的年轻半魔面前说他胖了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	【DV】Foible

  
但丁在客厅里绕了一圈，游走的目光数次落在沙发上正享用巧克力薄饼，面容青涩的青年。  
被观赏的对象全然不知自己成了别人眼中的风景，毫无自觉地探出一小截殷红的舌尖舔去唇边残留的巧克力，末了意犹未尽地打量沾染奶油的手指，眯着眼放入口中吮尽最后的甘甜。  
倚在窗台边的但丁喉结滚动。  
他走过去站定，居高临下地在兄长头顶投上乌云般的阴影。维吉尔仰着脸看他，无辜与茫然参半。  
“干什么？”他问但丁。  
几欲脱口而出的“你”字被猎人囫囵吞下，他还不想吓坏尚且年幼的雏鸟。荤话在嘴里绕了个弯，戏弄之心仍旧占据上风。  
“维吉，”他轻声细语，视线凝固在对方日渐圆润的两颊。那处鼓囊起一个小包，随着主人无意识咀嚼的动作上下浮动，让他不禁幻想若是换作更大，更粗壮的东西塞进去，该有多煽情。  
“不觉得你，胖了不少吗？”但丁唐突地问。  
少年面上的悠闲惬意褪去得飞快，愠怒的红霞攀上他雪白的脖颈和耳后根。  
“你怎么敢……”他刻意压低嗓音，好让自己听上去的确有那么生气，殊不知在此时更为年长的半魔眼中无异于红眼睛白兔毫无威慑力的瞪视。  
但丁举起手，露出困扰的表情。  
“我得提醒你，以迅捷作为战斗优势的剑士可不能放纵身材堕落。”他指指自己形状完美的肌肉，“还是说你想走跟我一样的路线？也不是不可以，但你可得做好永远被我压一头的准备。”  
回应他的是数支幽蓝冰冷的幻影剑——被轻松躲开。箭矢的主人似乎意不在此，一发落空后并不恋战。维吉尔重重放下手中的餐盘，余怒未消，连起身的动作都失了几分优雅从容。愤然离去时滚动的风衣后摆扫过始作俑者裸露在外的小臂，种下酥麻一片。  
“我不会输给你的。绝对不会！”蓝衣青年恶狠狠地说。  
但丁摩挲着手臂，笑看气呼呼的兄长砸门而出。  
他会怎么做呢？但丁心不在焉地想。  
桌上的热巧克力还在散发热气，他端起它，指腹轻蹭维吉尔抿过的位置。

在维吉尔身上发生了微妙的变化。  
他依旧是战无不胜的蓝衣死神，依仗天使的面孔挥舞无情的屠刀，尽管稚气未脱却已有肃杀凌冽的风情。但丁纵容他，作为经验更为丰富的那一个甘愿扛着大剑退居幕后，献上由他一人独舞的战场。  
嗯——这个姿势倒是不错。但丁撑着下巴评头论足。几米外维吉尔再次砍倒一只试图偷袭的魔物，衣袂翻飞，露出被皮裤包裹的圆润臀部。介于青少年与青年之间的年纪，维吉尔的两条长腿比起未来更具肉感。只有他才知晓那如同缎面般柔软的大腿还没有完全转变成紧实纤细又蕴含爆发力的肌肉，倒更像是一朵柔软的云。若是将他搂入怀中肆意揉捏，这朵云便会化成潮湿的雨水，沿着股缝淌下指尖，没入幽深的山谷。  
...最近他的腰是不是瘦了点？猎人皱起眉，张开手虚比了一下兄长的腰围，终于发现问题的所在。

\------------------------------  
“还给我！”维吉尔陷入两难的境地。他的外衣大敞，内里的紧身马甲半挂不挂，腰腹隐有尚未消退的青紫红痕。然而比起先笼起风衣蔽体——他咬紧牙关，神色难掩慌张——自然还是从但丁手中夺过自己的“小秘密”更为紧急。  
借着身高优势但丁把缴获的战利品高举过头顶，胜利者的笑容刺眼夺目。  
“哇——哦，”他不怀好意地拖长语调，“斯巴达的好儿子背着他的兄弟偷偷干什么坏事呢。”  
“我向父亲起誓，”维吉尔踮起脚尖去够他的手臂，期间被男人环着腰揩了好几次油，不可避免羞恼得面红耳赤，“十秒钟之内要是你还提着它，就跟你的手永别！”  
“这可不是求人的态度。”但丁说，“讲点好听的？比如：求求你了但丁~还给哥哥嘛！”  
他率先绷不住，迎着兄长逐渐变得铁青的脸色笑弯了腰；被气昏头的维吉尔以为自己寻到了空子，瞬步到男人面前只等摘下胜利的果实——如果但丁没有比他更快。  
“我警告你，别……！”  
但丁窜到卧室门边，得意地用小指勾着衣物的一角，无视维吉尔说“不”的口型，当着两人的面如同揭幕布似的抖开。

该死。但丁在心里赞叹。还真是女士束腰。

彻头彻尾的当众处刑。他的哥哥痛苦地闭上双眼，只一瞬。再睁开时，婴儿蓝的海洋里酝酿着风暴。  
“最后一次，但丁。”维吉尔说，“东西放下，人滚出去。”  
他的声线不稳，尾音颤抖，实则色厉内荏；若是仔细观察，眼角通红，鼻翼扇动的模样分明是五月雨的征兆。

但丁立刻慌了神，咳嗽两声以掩饰内心升腾的，微不足道的愧怍。  
“你得告诉我为什么。”双面人先生柔声问道，卑劣地模仿起他们父亲关怀儿子时的腔调。虽然心中的猜测已经成型，可他偏要维吉尔亲口说出来。这类似于一种古老的仪式，逼迫兄长承认不可告人的癖好比扒光了他让他赤身裸体地站在自己面前更具致命的诱惑力：烙印应当打在灵魂深处。  
“这与你无关。”维吉尔还在做最后的挣扎，眸中闪烁的动摇被猎人尽收眼底。  
“更令我惊讶的是，”但丁侧身避开来势汹汹断子绝孙的一脚，“这是崔西打算退货的束腰——新时代女性不该把身体关进牢笼，她是这么说的。这个尺码即使对她而言也过小了，你到底是怎么把自己塞进去的？”

二人的对视在空气中火星四溅。  
气氛剑拔弩张了一阵，维吉尔停下攻击。  
“你说的对，但丁。”他高昂着头，尽管呼吸不稳，仍竭力维持与生俱来的高傲。  
“你说的对。”他又重复一遍，这次像是说给自己听。  
“我被平静的生活磨去锋芒，几乎忘却自己首先是个战士。”他扯出一个刻薄的笑容，“这是你计划中的一环吗？让我变成没有棱角的废物，像只家猫似的待在家里被你喂养，心情好了便摸，恶趣味上来又任你羞辱。”他突然加重语气，握紧拳头把指节捏得嘎吱作响，“别想得逞，但丁。我永远不会坐以待毙！”

但丁愣在原地。万般情愫在胸中蔓延疯长，宛如被无数只野猫抓挠内脏。  
这才是他的维吉尔。愤怒，却不颓唐，激昂地独奏狂热，嘶吼着耗尽最后一滴血。  
他深吸一口气，丢开手中的束腰，径直扑向他的兄弟。维吉尔措手不及，趔趄几步摔入床榻，紧接着盛年男人难以忽视的重量加之于身，压得他无法顺畅呼吸。他扑腾着挣扎，魔力凝成的幻影剑戳着但丁的后脑，却在下一秒被含住耳垂纳入唇舌间下流地亵玩。离成年还有一段时日的半魔瞪大眼睛，随后内侧软肉被膝盖顶开得生疼，腿间跟着失守。  
“干什么！”他抬手欲打，眼明手快的但丁捉住他的右手，动用强悍臂力不容拒绝地拉它到嘴边细细啄吻。  
“干你。”但丁含糊不清地说，舌尖扫过指骨印下道道淫糜水痕，另一只手不安分地探进兄长门户大开的衣襟，轻车熟路夹住小巧的乳头。维吉尔的惊呼闷在手背之下，无力扭转局势的魔剑士扭过头，不愿眼睁睁看着自己如何沦陷。  
然后额头被但丁不轻不重地弹了一下。  
“看着我。”但丁掰正他的下巴，不出所料收获了水汽氤氲，饱含怨怼的一眼。鸵鸟又把自己埋回沙子。  
而但丁需要做的是再把他挖出来。“这就是你最近不好好吃饭的理由吗？”他轻按维吉尔肋骨隐约凸显的柔软腹部，束腰紧缚的痕迹为圣洁的画卷添上暧昧一笔。“你还在长身体呢，这样不好。”他作出一副痛心疾首的样子，顺势拉下小哥哥的外裤。  
维吉尔伸手覆上他的，阻止下一步动作。  
“我们的事还没完。”维吉尔把愤懑不平摆在脸上。但丁故意挠他的手心，聊表安慰的同时暗示自己有在听。  
单方面尴尬的沉默。年幼的半魔面上红一阵白一阵，似是在斟酌谈判的用词如何不会让他在胞弟面前失了面子。  
“...你说我胖了。”他终于下定决心，用只有近在咫尺的两人才能听到的音量小声说。

但丁爆发出能让恶魔胆寒的大笑。  
“你这...渣滓！——不许笑！”维吉尔气急败坏，掐着他的帅脸拉扯；狡猾的猎人左右躲闪，最后一头栽进兄长颈窝，胡茬扎在对方细嫩敏感的脖颈，双手转移阵地偷袭腋下——维吉尔的弱点，从小就是。维吉尔喉间传来诡异的变调，几秒后转化成压抑的憋笑；他忍得辛苦，险些被自己的唾液呛到，一边断断续续地说着“走开”一边胡乱推拒在他身上捣乱的男人。  
暖色调的夕阳透过窗帘洒在他们身上，恍惚间滚作一团的两人仿佛回到了童年嬉闹的时光，即使本该年幼的那位身形反倒宽了一倍不止。

“我很高兴，维吉。”看到兄长快喘不上气，但丁才止住动作，温热鼻息喷洒之处飘起红云，连带着维吉尔的怒火也被这温吞缱绻吞噬了大半。“你居然这么在意我的看法。”他带着笑意说。  
“少得意忘形了。”他的哥哥面色潮红，气息紊乱，尽可能冷冰冰地回应。“收起你对付女人那一套。”  
但你分明喜欢得很。但丁想。这话可不能说，兔子被逗急了都会咬人呢。  
“我跟你开玩笑的。”但丁咬他的喉结，吮吸果实般舔弄，“就算胖一点怎么了？圆滚滚的手感更好。看看你这屁股，这腿...”

他越说越放肆。维吉尔半挂不挂的长裤被褪至膝弯——狡猾的举措，如此一来无论是屈膝还是试图并拢腿皆成为无用的抵抗；火热的阴茎伺机探出头，顶端直戳诱人的密处。斯巴达的长子面容一滞，抵触与渴望交织的矛盾原原本本展现在脸上。  
依稀尚存的礼仪廉耻告诫他应当严词拒绝，狠踹但丁，责骂他以下犯上；却因近些日子沉湎于情欲的泥沼而被绊住了脚。与但丁交媾的体验疯狂又美好，就像一池温热的蜜水将他包裹——即使是半魔也会情不自禁贪恋温暖。快感淹过口鼻，泡酥他的手脚，让他于最为甜美的梦境中溺毙。

两根手指不知什么时候埋伏在他的后穴四周，状似无意的按压麻痹了他的戒心，待毫无防备的瞬间一举攻入。  
“不...”他按上但丁动作的小臂，还在做最后的挣扎。  
不要什么？不要但丁操他吗？他甚至连自己都说服不了。  
维吉尔陷入一种深深的自我怀疑。事实上，这种困惑从三个月前意外卷入空间裂缝，来到数年后看上去年长许多的但丁身边起便从未停止过。  
他倨傲地发起挑战，随后被强悍的兄弟打败，理所当然地被当做宠物一样圈养；他曾奋力反击，不顾一切只为冲出牢笼，但预想之中的暴力镇压并没有发生，加诸于身的并非皮鞭——温柔的剔骨刀担任此职。它的运作者精通此道，一手纵横玩得游刃有余，磋磨掉野心和棱角的是与日俱增的款款柔情。  
维吉尔悲哀地意识到，但丁越来越像他们的父亲。

他被剖开——字面意思的。粗壮阳具贯穿熟稔交合的后穴，砧板上任人宰割的半魔被迫自己抱着腿，惊恐地看着闭合的肉穴一点点被撑大到难以想象的宽度。饱胀感，无从宣泄的委屈和迷茫压倒了他。  
“我恨你。”他哆嗦着说，耸动的身体像一只孤苦无依的小船，摇摇晃晃，差点咬到舌头。眸中雾气凝结成雨，终究还是落下。  
但丁哑然失笑，压过去让彼此的上身紧密贴合。  
“那么求你爱我。”他安抚地摸哥哥的侧脸，俯身舔去液化的忧愁，与温柔不符的是胯下凶猛进攻不停，次次撞击最为致命的死穴。维吉尔闷哼一声，鼻音浓重，泪眼朦胧瞪人的模样煽情而不自知，浅粉的唇一张一合，不用猜都知道说不出什么好话。抢在刻薄的利刃迸发前，但丁捂住他的嘴，于是类似小兽般的呻吟便窒在掌心，无助后仰的脖颈映入眼底，让他萌生正在戕害知更鸟的错觉。

猎人把倔强的家兔插的汁水四溢，犹如饱满的蜜桃在重压下暴露内里鲜美的果肉。过于强烈的刺激令维吉尔蜷缩起了脚趾，几乎被后穴密集的肏弄逼到抱不住腿，颤颤巍巍刚欲放下，白花花的臀肉上立刻挨了一巴掌。  
“抱好。”但丁捏他的鼻子，“这么想瘦身不如当做锻炼的一部分？”  
闻言，维吉尔的瞳中凶光一闪，狠狠咬住那只轻佻的手，尖牙随即没进肉内，鲜血蜿蜒而下，点缀了他的唇，再滑入高热的口腔。

兔子果然会咬人，但丁叹息，为什么我就是不长记性。

饱含魔力的体液唤醒半魔沉睡的味蕾，片刻的清醒瞬间被迷乱取代：节食好几天的维吉尔根本无法拒绝魔力这等甘甜馥郁的诱惑，眯着眼探出舌尖吮吸创口的样子像极了纵欲的吸血鬼；恼于半魔优秀的恢复能力，他不断地撕咬，渴望榨出更多新鲜的血液，乃至用舌头顶开外翻的肉，在里面残酷地翻搅。  
但丁任由他索取，尽心力扮演宽容的长辈角色。他不否认自己阴暗的向往：让维吉尔信任他一些，再依赖他一点，最好是能仰仗他而生，哪怕成为榨干他最后一滴的毒蔓也在所不惜。  
恶魔本该饕餮。他把手指插进胞兄凌乱的银发，丝毫不介意让它更乱些。魔性逐渐占据上风的维吉尔含着他的手，放下矜持的包袱，叫得露骨又放浪。  
“但丁...但丁...”维吉尔动情低叫他名字时的声音是世上最美的旋律。血与体液交融，把两人弄得黏糊糊湿漉漉，濒临失控的边缘但丁努力压下血管内翻腾的暴戾，瞳孔闪烁不定，体态在恶魔和人形间来回切换了数次才趋于平静。  
“维吉尔。”他回应道，呼出一口灼热的气。  
“我愿意给你我的一切。”他说。

被唤到的半魔发出迷惑的语气词。但丁说的太小声，且被碎发遮住大半张脸，让他无从看穿那副精美假面下隐藏的情绪。现在他只想要更多，更多的精液，更多的快乐。  
维吉尔不自觉地伸出舌头，本能驱使他通过体液交换获取更多力量。但丁欣然应允，用舌头勾住他的，交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。  
而维吉尔的吻技，实话说，糟透了。比起情人间舔吮更像是唇齿间火药味十足的搏斗，挑衅地引诱对方深入他的咽喉，又在被模仿性交的动作舔弄嗓子眼时不住地干呕。  
“对自己好点。”但丁退出来，颇有些头疼地劝他。“要做爱，不要战争。”  
像是被小瞧了似的，维吉尔用双腿夹住他的腰，猛然一个发力，两人的体位就此逆转。  
“别总想着占据主导权。”他红着眼睛，故作凶狠地回敬，明明腿抖得根本跪不住，硬是要扶着但丁的阴茎一点点坐下去，撑着他的腹肌在他身上缓缓操着自己。  
“不许动！”他一拳揍上但丁的腹部，制止住他试图攥住自己腰肢的图谋。  
每一次，他咬牙切齿地想，缰绳握在但丁手里时他都宛如被鞭挞着走的小马驹，一刻都不被允许休息，全然只能按照主人的意愿被操纵。但丁似乎极度爱看他在床上失态的模样，甚至赠予过他差点被插到失禁的糟糕回忆，即使他叫哑了嗓子，流着泪说出素日绝不可能说出口的下流话也不被放过。偃旗息鼓时他倒在脏污的被褥里，过饱和的精液顺着大腿一路蜿蜒而下，羞愤之心让他恨不得拿枕头把自己闷死，内心发誓再也不会原谅无法无天的男人。可次日，但丁又总会用让人无法拒绝的温柔唤他起床，紧接着麦片和烤面包的香气扑面而来，大肆撩拨他叫嚣着抗议的胃。  
...姑且饶你一次。他探出脑袋，被轻笑着的兄弟拉出被子，吻在眉心。

是时候该做出改变了。  
维吉尔的喘息声逐渐变得沉重，脊背上闪着幽蓝扑朔的光芒，肉感十足的臀肉随着下落的动作砸在但丁的胯部，甬道内涌出一股股透明的清液浇在龟头上，差点令经验丰富的猎人忍不住缴械投降。  
“嘶——哦，我知道了。”但丁突然开口。  
沉浸在支配欲中无法自拔的半魔轻蔑又懵懂地瞥了他一眼，开始抚慰起前面备受冷落的性器，他想快点射出来，如果能绞得但丁先高潮那便最好，这样他总算能赢得一筹。  
“你不吃饭就是想让我用这种方式把你喂饱，对吗？如此高效率吸收营养，还真是你的作风。”但丁轻快地说，甚至留有余裕，向上挺胯将自己埋得更深。

维吉尔掐住了他的脖子，虎口死死卡在象征脆弱的喉结。  
“你再敢说一句？”他嘶嘶地说，杀敌一万自损八千地收缩括约肌，狠夹屁股里那根坚硬似铁的老二；这下赤红双眼的那一方变成了但丁，恶魔猎人低吼一声，喉间传来令人牙酸的骨骼错位脆响，迎着兄长错愕的眼神挣脱了束缚，掀翻他，单手锁住他的双腕，重新将他桎于身下。

“我对你的宽容太多了。”他虚情假意地摇头，扬起手不轻不重扇上兄长嫩白的乳肉。维吉尔拔高声音，发出放浪而羞愤的呻吟，婉转尾音曝露在外的瞬间他咬住下唇，试图捍卫最后的尊严。  
“你是个坏孩子，维吉。”以唇舌为武器，但丁顶开他的牙关，逼他毫无顾忌地叫出来，“今天我就要代替父母好好教训你。”  
他边说边进行最后的冲刺，大开大合的进犯把男孩的屁股拍打得通红一片，仿佛恨不得连囊袋也一并塞入。维吉尔叫哑了嗓子——重蹈覆辙。接着乳尖也一并沦陷，但丁揪着他的乳首，拉扯到极限的距离，再松手让它弹回去，一来二去，兄长的右乳被他玩得比左乳肿了好几个型号。

分不清到底是疼痛还是快感更多，维吉尔神情恍惚地摸上小腹：但丁操得太用力了，手掌所能及之处甚至可以摸出阴茎抽插的路径；他很狡猾，多次擦过前列腺却只是浅尝辄止地在四周磨蹭，到处点火，又不给个痛快。  
“到底还有多久……快点结束。”刻意延长的性事成了折磨，他只觉得眼皮打架，身体却仍在诚实地给予掠夺者热情的反馈。  
可恶的犹大，卑劣的背叛者！

直到温热的精液浇灌进后穴，维吉尔方才长舒一口气，瞳孔都爽到涣散。前后同时出水再被内射到底对情场新手而言还是过火了些。情欲的余波快要将他吞噬，他的小腹痉挛着收缩，小腿抽筋似的抖个不停，显然正经历着一次极为快意的高潮；餍足过后但丁并没有马上抽出性器，而是搂着怀里的人，像是抚摸呛奶的婴儿那样小幅度按揉着他的腹部。  
“促进消化吸收。”但丁说，“这可是高钙奶。”

维吉尔闭着眼，低低的呻吟仿佛刚断奶的小猫在叫。他抬起疲软的手，第三次想推开那双结实的臂膀，结果被抱的更紧。  
“我讨厌喝牛奶。”体力恢复一些后，他找回了自己的舌头。  
“那你就再也长不高了。永远矮我一头。”但丁给他致命一击。  
“去死吧。”维吉尔睁眼怒视，屈膝攻击他的老二。  
结果当然是被男人攥住脚踝拉至胯下，粗长凶器再度对准刀鞘，尽根没入。  
“Round Two.”但丁圈住他刚射过一次的性器，拇指不怀好意地堵住顶端，笑得春风得意。  
“得把之前欠下的营养都给补回来才行。”

\------------------------------  
清晨，但丁赤裸上身，懒散地打着哈欠下楼。被折腾一整晚理应卧床不起的维吉尔早在餐桌旁正襟危坐地等他，面前放着烤好的吐司面包，和分量足比他多两倍的高钙牛奶。  
但丁噗嗤一笑，凑过去，送上理直气壮的早安吻，他的哥哥嫌弃地推他胡子拉碴的下巴，却还是屈从于露骨渴求的逼视，不情不愿地赠以回吻。  
“亲这里。”但丁不满，指自己的嘴唇，“不给我就自己来拿。”  
“你真的很无耻。”维吉尔瞪大眼睛，一脸难以置信，“时间到底对你做了什么？”  
到底该不该告诉维吉尔有些事冥冥之中自有定数？但丁犹豫了有那么一刹那——三秒钟，不能更多了。  
“更无耻的事我们都做过那么多次了。”他眨眨眼，装出高深莫测的模样，“是力量。绝对的力量。”  
魔剑士眸中凝滞的星辰立即熠熠生辉。  
“迟早我会赢回来。但丁，你得意不了多久。”为掩饰不可告人的艳羡，维吉尔尽可能装作不屑地说，“利用时空漏洞造成的年龄差距作弊，你在践踏骑士精神。”  
“哦？是吗。”但丁捧起他的脸，刮蹭他饱满的下唇，“至少现在我可以对你为所欲为，而你无力反抗。”  
“下作。”  
“听腻啦。换点有新意的？”

维吉尔上身松垮的衬衫在你来我往的缠斗中衣领大开，而他甚至没来得及放下咬了一半的吐司——这至少削弱了他一半战斗力！  
眼看男人又有不老实的迹象，昨夜放浪形骸的性事应景地浮现在眼前。年轻人的脸皮总是更薄些，终是先一步败下阵来。  
“白日宣淫，你疯了吗？”他低声咒骂，皎洁白月沾染上红霞，看上去愈发可口，“餐桌礼仪被你忘得一干二净。看在母亲的份上，放尊重点，我是你的兄长！”

奏效了。他惊讶地意识到。  
所有玩世不恭从但丁身上散去，就连那只滑进衬衫下摆的手也老老实实撤了出来。

生命被固定的瞬间要比流动的现实更具持久的影响力。仅仅因为它是凝固的。  
但丁凝视着他，出奇的认真，眼里还有他暂时无法参透的惆怅眷恋，仿佛透过清澈的瞳孔在追寻过去模糊褪色的影。  
然而维吉尔不是冰冷的，放在博物馆里展出的古代大理石。他活生生的在自己面前，鲜艳明亮，如同最高饱和度的蓝，散发着令饱经沧桑者无法拒绝的诱惑力。  
该死的青春啊。但丁长吁短叹，放下的手在空中转了个弯，揉乱了兄长一丝不苟的银发。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”他毫无诚意地诉说歉意，面上如沐春风，阳光明媚；维吉尔恼火地拍开他的手，用眼神示意他赶紧就坐。

“中午想吃什么？晚上呢？”  
“...现在是早晨，但丁。”  
“总要提前做打算嘛。还是说你更喜爱昨晚那种补魔...”  
“羊排，鸡胸肉，不要花椰菜。”维吉尔忍无可忍地打断他。  
“还有...上次的巧克力薄饼。”他眼神飘忽地补充道。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 啧啧啧我到底是多爱4dv啊！！！（捂脸）


End file.
